Amor em Nossas Almas
by Nah
Summary: DG curtinha, songfic, meio melosa, Draco's POV, Angie do Rolling Stones e com uma leve entonação angst.


**Título:** Amor em Nossas Almas

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse:** D/G curtinha, songfic, meio melosa, POV do Draco, Angie do Rolling Stones e com uma leve entonação angst.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowling. Está fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta:** Belzinhah

**Música:** Angie, The Rolling Stones

* * *

Viver não deve ser fácil para ninguém. Ainda mais quando você sabe que esta sendo constantemente avaliado em uma balança onde suas ações são medidas. Eu me sinto assim, sendo avaliado o tempo todo, pelos meus pais, meus colegas, inimigos e até por quem nem sequer fala comigo. Então eu penso que não a forma de agradar a todos e nem quero isso, ou não queria, até perceber como uma única coisa pode ser tão importante para você a ponto de fazer com que você queira agradá-la.

E é tão simples a forma como as coisas passam a fazer sentido quando ela encosta a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abraço. Ou quando escuto ela perguntar como foi meu dia de hoje. Nessas horas eu peço em silêncio que meus medos desapareçam e que tudo o que sentimos seja o suficiente, mesmo que eu ache que tudo isso ainda seja imaturo.

Mas uma vez ela me disse que o amor era o suficiente.

_Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear_

_Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried._

Não acredito que isso seja o suficiente. Apesar de chegar quase a acreditar quando sinto os dedos dela mexerem nos meus cabelos, enquanto ela me abraça e eu escuto a voz dela abafada.

"Acho que não podemos mais ficar juntos."

Fecho os olhos com a sensação do hálito dela em minha pele. Adoro a forma como ela coloca a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. E agora ela disse que não podemos ficar juntos, logo ela que sempre foi tão otimista.

"Por que?"

Escuto um leve soluço, como resposta para a pergunta que fiz, e um leve tremor passa pelo meu corpo. Queria que agora as coisas parecessem simples, como sempre foi a partir do momento que passei a ficar junto dela.

"Você vai embora."

Detesto essa incerteza na voz dela. Uma das coisas que me apeguei foi ao seu jeito seguro, mas ela está quebrando tudo isso, toda a autoconfiança que eu havia construído. Não posso deixar que tudo o que sinto vá embora assim. Sentiria falta dos dedos dela no meu rosto e do corpo encostado ao meu. Falta das nossas discussões e das vezes em que quase nos matamos verbalmente. Não posso simplesmente dizer adeus pra tudo o que houve.

_Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried  
All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here  
_

"Mas ainda podemos continuar juntos."

Isso soa tão estranho vindo de mim. Eu seria o primeiro a concorda que com o fim do meu sétimo ano não poderia mais ficar com ela. Mas o aperto que sinto não me deixa controlar as palavras e ser racional o suficiente, agir como deveria. Não posso deixar que tudo acabe. Sei que não vou a lugar algum.

Porque ela é o simples anjo que eu descobri quando tudo parecia escuro. Meu anjo de cabelos ruivos, e não loiros como seria o convencional.

Ela levanta a cabeça e eu não suporto ver a dor nos olhos dela. Principalmente por ver a minha dor refletida em seus olhos castanhos.

"Então esse é o fim?"

Pergunto, e ela afirma com a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos se fecham e ela volta a me abraçar.

E eu me contento em colocar meu dedo no queixo dela e levantar seu rosto. Pode parecer estranho, mas gosto de sentir o gosto das lágrimas em seus lábios, afinal de contas não consigo perceber a diferença entre seu doce e salgado. Apenas com ela.

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we say good-bye  
_

Não preciso dizer o que sinto a ela, porque não consigo esconder o que sinto. Meus olhos são decifrados por ela de uma maneira tão fácil que chega a parecer ridículo a forma como me torno transparente.

"Ginny, podemos tentar."

Queria dizer muito mais do que apenas um _'podemos tentar'_, mas algo aperta minha garganta e as palavras não conseguem escapar, sempre morrem antes mesmo de chegar aos lábios. No entanto, o esforço que tenho em falar duas simples palavras vale a pena quando vejo o sorriso dela. E depois noto que é um sorriso de despedida, para o meu desespero.

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, I still love you._

Seu sorriso apaga e minhas esperanças vão embora. É o fim. Meus olhos podem até ficar nublados, mas eu não vou chegar ao ponto de mostrar a dor que sinto. Meus gestos deveriam ser o suficiente. E o engraçado é que depois de começar a me conforma com a situação algo se acende novamente quando ela me pede para dizer apenas três palavras.

E eu digo, porque não conseguiria viver sem seus olhos a procura dos meus.

_Everywhere I look I see your eyes  
There ain't a woman that comes close to you come on baby, dry your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive  
Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried..._

12/02/05

* * *

N.A: Não sei o que me deu pra escrever isso, só que começou a tocar Angie e eu fiquei com vontade de fazer algo assim. O Draco pode estar meloso, romântico e bla bla bla, mas ele já tá apaixonado pela Ginny, então acho que vale. Ai em baixo segue a tradução para quem se interessar.

_Angie_

_Angie, Angie, quando aquelas nuvens todas desaparecerão?  
Angie, Angie, para onde isso vai nos conduzir a partir  
daqui?  
Com nenhum amor em nossas almas  
e nenhum dinheiro em nossos casacos,  
Você não pode dizer que estamos satisfeitos.  
Mas Angie, Angie, você não pode dizer que nunca tentamos._

_Angie, você é linda, mas não é o momento que dissemos  
adeus?  
Angie, eu ainda te amo,  
lembra-se de todas aquelas noites que choramos?  
Todos os sonhos que seguramos tão firmemente pareceram  
Evaporar-se na fumaça.  
Deixe-me sussurrar em seu ouvido:  
Angie, Angie, para onde isso vai nos conduzir a partir  
daqui?_

_Angie, não chore, todos seus beijos ainda têm gosto  
doce,_

_Eu odeio essa tristeza em seus olhos.  
Mas, Angie, Angie, não é o momento que dissemos adeus?_

_Com nenhum amor em nossas almas  
e nenhum dinheiro em nossos casacos,  
Você não pode dizer que estamos satisfeitos.  
Mas, Angie, eu ainda te amo, baby,  
Em todo lugar que procuro, vejo seus olhos,  
Não existe uma mulher que chegue perto de você.  
Vamos, baby, enxugue seus olhos,  
Mas, Angie, Angie, não é bom estar viva?  
Angie, Angie, eles não podem dizer que nunca tentamos..._


End file.
